


Building Blocks

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Modern Magic [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Childhood, Gen, Light Angst, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: Childhoods are different to everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some background and small scenes for the kids, some of these topics will be further explored in other fics.

“Your dad left, Wakatoshi. He packed his things this morning.” His mother had told him quietly, staring out of the window to the garden after she'd woken him up that morning. 

He had listened but it didn’t make sense. Why would his dad ever leave? He would coming home later, he had promised to teach Wakatoshi to play volleyball. So the boy sat by the door, his favorite coloring book and some crayons on the floor before him. He could wait here, since he couldn't leave the house anyway. His mother didn’t say a word about it, though Wakatoshi could tell she didn’t like it. He spent the day there, but no one came inside. Sometimes he heard people on the street, but there was no sign of his dad, so he remained there, coloring the book. 

Until it became dark and his mother came over, crouching in front of him. 

“You have to sleep, little guy. Come on.”

He shook his head violently, he didn’t want to sleep. What if his father came back while he was asleep and no one could open the door for him? Wakatoshi couldn’t go to bed, he just couldn’t.

“He is not coming back, honry. I’m sorry, I know this hurts you, but he’s not.”

The boy felt tears on his eyes as he stared at his mom. She had to be wrong, he had to be coming back.

-

It was very late when Shouyou carefully stealthed out of bed and down the hallway, his fire hair making it easy to see but also making his worry his mom would wake up. She would scold him so much for not resting before his morning classes. 

The boy opened the door to the nursery very slowly, at once hearing Natsun mumbling, and he ran over to her crib to find the baby playing with her hands like they were the coolest thing ever. 

Shouyou smiled, whispering hello to her. She was so weird, completely bald and so tiny. His mom had explained that she would only start having hair when she was like one year old, but still. It seemed so weird, she was a fire elemental like him, and a fire elemental without fire was just wrong.

“Have this, baby sis.”

And then he handed her a small fire ball so she could play. Natsu’s eyes glimmered as she took it in her small hands and started bouncing it around before trying to put it in her itty bitty mouth. 

“Soon you'll have fire of your own, mom promised. And we'll be able to play all we want!” 

-

Alisa didn’t like hospitals.

She didn’t like the people in white that more often than not said stupid things about her, about her parents and about Lev. She had to got to the hospital every two months for a check up, but besides that she avoided them like the plague.

Still, she had insisted on coming with her father today. Not for herself, but for her baby brother. 

Her parents hadn't quite explained why, but Lev would have to go through a surgery and then stay there for a few days. She had never needed a surgery, but her brother's body was so different from hers. She didn't have two legs or scales like him, or even as much hair. 

“Lyovochka.” She called, holding his scaly little hands. “I’m gonna be here when you come back.” She smiled despite herself to the young boy laying on the hospital bed, stretching to see him from her little wheelchair.

“We can play then?” He asked with a gigantic smile on his face. He was so tiny, she wanted to hug him tight and never let the doctors get near him again. 

Their father leaned in, ran his fingers through their hair, and kissed Lev’s forehead. He seemed cheerful as usual and Alysa felt better, things couldn't be so bad then.

“Sure thing, perhaps we can even get grandpa to come over.”

-

It wasn't even morning yet, Kenma didn’t usually wake up this early, but to be honest he hadn’t actually slept. 

He wasn’t sure he should trust the old man, it was all too good to be true, but they'd have to take the man’s word that they were welcome there. They couldn’t just stay on the street, Kenma knew it. He knew Tetsurou would do anything to keep him safe, even things he wasn’t ready for and that scared him more than the imp would like to admit. 

They were camping on the living room for now, futon had been brought from the guest room for them, and from his spot he could see the man coming out of his room and going to the kitchen for a glass of water, judging by the sound. Kenma wanted to ask what was in it for him, what did he gain from letting them stay. It didn’t make any sense. 

The man was a ghoul, so it was not like he was a human trying to do charity or having a fetish. It was not likely he'd kill them for their meat either, Kenma had read somewhere that incubi and imps weren’t particularly good for that. He was also too old to forcefully hold them there, specially since Tetsurou was growing up really fast. Some part of Kenma wanted to believe that he was just good at heart, but he had learned that was a lot harder to find than it seemed. 

-

He was curled up in his bed, cursing his very existence. 

This was terrible, he hated every moment of it. The clothes he wore were baggy, and a comforter was wrapped around him, everything to hide his betrayer of a body. One of his pack mates had brought a laptop so he could watch series and films during these bad days, but it wasn't doing much to distract him. Tooru despised the thought that he would go through this every month, it wasn’t fair, he was a boy. Hajime would never have periods, neither would Shigeru. Tooru just had to be born an incubus, he couldn’t be normal. He was already so weird, so nasty looking, this was rubbing salt on a dripping wound. 

“Hey, my boy.” His mother called quietly from the doorway. 

Tooru looked at her, at her smile, but he could see some sadness there too. She walked over to his bed and sat next to him, handing over some milkbread she had brought. 

“Feeling any better?”

He shook his head, pressing his face against the pillow. He could feel her blunt claws scratchng through his hair in slow circles. She whispered to him, calling him her young man, telling him he was a great boy, that this too would pass. She always said that whenever Tooru felt alone and too different, and sometimes he wished he could have half her faith. 

Because this wouldn’t pass, this was what he was stuck with.  
-

Semi was not gonna cry. 

He couldn’t give himself the luxury of that, he had to move. His backpack was thrown over his shoulders as he hurried down the stairs of the building, his muzzle already on his face, and on the way he called his aunt for the second time to tell her he was coming. 

His parents hadn’t even come after him. Not that he should be surprised, they had all but said he was dead to them. The only thing that made him feel a bit better was that they were as fucked as he was. Ghoul community didn’t look kindly at people who abandoned their kids, not when every child was precious.

His aunt finally picked up, sounding very worried whle promising to pick him up by the entrance of the complex where she lived. Eite thanked her a couple of times as he went through the gates, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone else. The guards there inspected his identificarion before letting him through, and one of them asked why his hair was so short, said it had looked better when it was long. He could see the guy was trying to be nice, but instead he just frowned harder before walking away. 

It was hard walking the streets, people looking and snickering and crossing to the other side. Semi kept looking down, angry at the stupid tears coming down his face, biting down on his lip to avoid sobbing as well.

He needed to get a grip himself, especially now. 

-

Tadashi hated sex ed class. 

Every year had been the same drama, but this one was by far the worst. People used to have some semblance of decency, but now it was complete and absolute hell. 

He was sitting in the back of the class, quietly staring at the slides. The teacher was going through non human genitalia now, and obviously in the mix of the ‘trivia’ section there were Naga genitalia. And people wouldn’t stop snickering and making dumb comments. 

_"Oi, Yamaguchi. Are their dicks really that freaky?”_

_“How does their cum taste anyway?”_

Their whispers were anything but that, certainly loud enough that the teacher could hear, but of course he was pretending otherwise. Tadashi was used to ignoring it all, but today it was making him mad, his pacience waning since the morning, since he'd carried Kei up the stairs and the never ending comments that followed. He could feel his jaw clenching as he got up, ignoring as the teacher called him out and threatened to send him straight to the principal’s office should he take another step. 

“Better than staying here with you.” He shot back, feeling very punk for the first time in forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaaaa time for wb notes
> 
> Ushi (who is 6 yo here) is a vampire as previously stated, and his dad is too, but his mom and her fam are more traditional fae and with that come some problems (which will almost certainly be further addressed)
> 
> Hinata (7) is the cutest elemental fae (a more or less specific type, though still legally just registered as fae)
> 
> Alysa (11) and Lev (7), oh my, we had so much fun coming up with them. They are a very rare, maybe unprecedented type of hybrid - naga and succubi. Our pseudo science dictates that both are "genetically dominant" species (meaning prevalent when mixed with a human, for instance) and clash when put together. No one quite knows how their bodies will work, or even how long they have to live (partially because of the general ignorance of many doctors, but also because the whole case is kinda crazy to begin with). Alysa has a mostly naga physiology but no scales, Lev has his two long legs, neither can shift like incubi/succubi can (and /that/ is further addressed with oiks) hence the surgery - Lev has a more or less working uterus trapped in his body, not safe at all. Anyway, I'll shut up for now
> 
> Kenma (12) and Kuroo (13) rip my heart apart tbh. Both are orphans mostly raised in the system (kuroo since he was a few months old, kenma since he was 4/5 yo), thrown together as both are nh [non human] and absolute minority as such. Kuroo as an incubus (included in the so called predators) is more isolated from the other kids, takes less than a minute to get attached to kenma. They have just been rescued from the streets by Nekomata (aging ghoul, which is not at all common due to hunger, executions both by the state and hate crimes, the rare disease, the world is very shitty for them) after running away (for reasons to be later addressed)
> 
> Tooru (13) my sweet, incubus/succubus child. Here he has shifted for the first time (that he remembers) because of his first period, something he kinda of knew of but was very dettached from until now. About the shifting overall, -cubi are a singular species in that they are partial shifters (not like werewolves, hellhounds, bakeneko, and our most precious shadow beings to be seen in the near future) that chage their sex more or less voluntarily. They are a minority with very little self made community (very different from ghouls, for instance) and as such dont have in this context much support between themselves when it comes to not being swallowed by (mostly) human notions of gender. Back to oiks, that kid will have some serious problems with that (very different from kuroo, who also has his share of issues related to his shifting) and his body overall, stay tuned!
> 
> Semi (15) is such a darling, deserved so much more. As previously stated in the series, he's a trans boy and that doesn't go smooth at all with his parents (because the world wasn't beating him up enough already just for being ghoul). *wraps the child in fluffy blankets*
> 
> Last but absolutely not least, Yams (16)! The human (fae ancestry not enough to demand registering) who began dating his naga darling in high school and passed through some shit because of that. He's on his way to punkguchi stage now, I'm so proud
> 
> Thats it for this one because I have to shut up at some point, hope y'all stick around for more!
> 
> Many kisses  
> -jana


End file.
